Pieces
by gwenn0
Summary: Small shots into the Knights' lives. A series of 100words drabbles, each one independent from the others, written for ka100 lj community. Any feedback will always be welcome, and any suggestion will be heard. Hope you enjoy the read! ON HIATUS
1. Dust and Diamond

_Hello, dear readers! _

_I don't feel myself comfortable enough with the English language to write longer stories, at least not yet, so I decided post here the drabbles I'm writing for ka100 livejournal community. Each drabble has 100 words and is an independent piece, so it can be pre or post movie, movieverse or AU, and focused on any character. I'm also rating M just to be safe. _

_Hope you enjoy them as much as I'm enjoying to write them!  
And please, let me know what you think!_

* * *

_**Title:** _ Dust and Diamond  
_**Word Count:** _ 100  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_**Author's Notes:**_ this was my first fanfiction ever, yay! English is not my native language, so feel free to point at any errors!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think!

_ka100 Challenge 01:_   
**"We shall find peace. We shall hear the angels, we shall see the sky sparkling with diamonds."_  
_**- Anton Chekhov _(1860 – 1904), 1897_

---

Lancelot was seated at the window, looking at the sky, a few stars shining between the clouds.

_"Are they diamonds, brother?"_

Lancelot smiled. After fifteen years away from home, he didn't dream about his family anymore. But tonight, his little sister had come to him.

_"We shall see the sky sparkling with diamonds together again, Lancelot! You will come home freely, like dust in the wind, and your heart will finally find peace, brother."_

His heart saddened when he realized the meaning of her words.

Lancelot walked back to bed. Tomorrow, he was going to ask Arthur one last favor.


	2. Seeing Stars

_**Title:**_ Seeing Stars  
_**Word Count:** _ 100  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_**Author's Notes:**_ English is not my native language, so feel free to point at any errors!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think!

_ka100 Challenge 01:_   
**"We shall find peace. We shall hear the angels, we shall see the sky sparkling with diamonds."_  
_**- Anton Chekhov _(1860 – 1904), 1897_

---

She tried to hit Lancelot when he embraced her, but he grabbed her wrist first.

"Peace, Vanora! From you I want love, not war!"

"Bors will be here soon!"

"Leave him! With me, you could hear angels every night!"

"Who needs your angels? Bors can make me see stars!"

Staring at her, he whispered:

"Stars? I can make you see the sky sparkling with diamonds!"

Vanora was lost for words in those deep eyes; he was so charming…

"LET GO MY WOMAN, YOU BASTARD!"

Watching Lancelot running from Bors, she smirked. Bors was going to make Lancelot see stars tonight.


	3. Ocean

_**Title: **_ Ocean  
_**Word Count: **_ 100  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_**Author's Notes: **_ English is not my native language, so feel free to point at any errors!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think!

_ka100 Challenge #02 _:  
**"When you do dance, I wish you** **_  
_A wave o' th' sea, that you might ever do _  
_Nothing but that." _  
_**- William Shakespeare, _The Winter's Tale_.

---

From her window, Guinevere could see Arthur and Lancelot practicing, their feet swinging around each other, like partners in a well known dance. Her heart was heavy while she watched them. Both of them.

Lancelot's dark hair waving were the sea in a stormy night. Arthur's green eyes, a deep sea in a warm day. Together, those two were an ocean. The ocean she always wanted to sail. She wished nothing but that. Nothing but them. But she knew the only ocean in her life was the one between what she could live and what she could only dream about.


	4. Crossing the Abyss

_Another Friday, another challenge, another piece!  
I'm so glad you liked what I've done till now!_

Cardeia_: I'm really, really, really happy that you're enjoying! I must tell you that part of this is your fault! I become addicted to King Arthur's fanfics because of your Cerys! I read "_The Golden Circle_", and it was indeed a fun read! I still need to gather more courage to try something longer, maybe 500 words could be my next step… who knows? I hope you enjoy this piece too, it's my first time with these two knights! winks_

Calliann_: Thank you! I'm really happy to know you're enjoying my pieces! Following your suggestion, in this one I made my first try with another couple of knights…Hope you enjoy this one too! And I am waiting for more of your and Tracy137's _Duo Quadim_, it's a really fun story!_

* * *

_**Title:** _ Crossing the Abyss  
_**Word Count:** _100  
**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
**_Author's Notes:_** English is not my native language, so feel free to point at any errors!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think!

_ka100 challenge #03:  
_**Dreams in the mist.**

---

Gawain could see nothing; the ship was involved in mist.

"Are we going to Britain?" - A small boy was staring at him.

"That's what they told us."

"How do you know we're not near the abyss at the end of the world?"

Gawain smiled. What imagination!

"I would like to think the mist was sent by the goddess to hide us from the enemies."

The boy gave him a small smile.

"I've never been alone before…"

Gawain saw the sadness in the boy's eyes.

"Well, I can watch your back if you stay with me. What's your name?"

"I'm Galahad"


	5. Blood Grass Wind

_This is my longest shot till now, I'm really excited to find out what you think!  
Three drabbles in this chapter, but they are just one piece;  
I tried to make each one stand by itself, but I'm not sure if it worked...  
I feel like I'm cheating the rule of 100 words, but these three asked to be written together!_

Calliann:_ I'm glad you liked the last one! I was afraid that it wouldn't be strong enough!  
I feel that, being a small piece, it needs to have some strength or it will look incomplete, somehow...  
And I still have your suggestion on mind, so I'll try to write at least one piece for each knight!  
Oh, and I saw that you updated Duo Quadim! As soon as I find some time, I'll sit and review it properly, and your Priestess too!_

_And this piece is specially to Cardeia, inspired by sweet moments of friendship in her_ _Cerys at Knight!_

_**

* * *

** _

_**Titles:**_ Blood - Grass - Wind  
_**Word Count:** _100 each one  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_**Author's Notes:**_ English is not my native language, so feel free to point at any errors!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think!

_ka100 challenge #3:_  
**"Dreams in the mist"**

---

**_Blood_**

The mist was all around Arthur, but even unable to see more than few feet in front of him, he knew where he was. He could recognize that place even with his eyes closed. A place that would always be marked in his heart. Though the rain had already washed it through the years, he still could see the blood. Blood that was sacred for him. Blood of Lancelot. Arthur fell on his knees - at the exactly place where Lancelot had fallen years ago - and let the tears fall. He would never had the chance to say good-bye.

---

**_Grass_**

Arthur had no idea for how long he'd been there. He wasn't crying anymore – he felt like he didn't have more tears. Sitting there, surrounded by mist, touching the grass that was still red only for his eyes, he felt lonelier than ever.

"Why you had to leave me, old friend?"

"_Leave you?"_

Arthur was startled. Had he just heard Lancelot's voice? He looked around, but could only see mist.

_"I could never leave you, and you should know that! I'm insulted with your lack of faith in me." _

Yes, it was definitely Lancelot.

_"I'm with you, old friend. Always."_

---

**_Wind_**

"Lancelot, where are you? Why can't I see you?"

"_Probably because I'm dead and you're still alive... or maybe it's just the mist. I like this_ _mist, actually. It's like we're so close the sky that we could touch the clouds!"_

"Never heard you so peaceful…"

_"It's peaceful here, old friend! I guess you and your disturbing God would even call this place Heaven..."_

Arthur woke up in his bed with tears in his eyes. He looked through his window, the mist still there. He could swear the wind was whispering his name, and he whispered back.

_"Good-bye, old friend."_


	6. Understanding

_Wow, this is my fifth drabble to the same challenge! I guess I'm learning fast!  
And I'm really happy that some of the reviews I'm receiving have more words than my own stories!  
Thank you, readers and reviewers, for waist a little of your time with my words!  
It helps me a lot to know what you're thinking about my pieces!_

Cardeia:_ Glad you liked, hun! I had an idea in my mind, but it was really hard to start, having Arthur and his pain as focus... I know this kind of emptiness so well, and I know it's something hard to deal with, but then suddenly Lancelot came and added his sarcasm, making everything so easy and natural to write! I love sarcasm - that's one of the reasons I love Lancelot so much! I could hear him in my mind while I was writing, that's why I had to go on, he wouldn't let me stop at the 100th word!_

Calliann:_ I'm really glad you liked the last one! It's weird say it, but I'm glad I let you with tears in your eyes! I tried to don't make it too sad, by adding some of Lancelot's sarcasm and making Arthur realise that Lancelot was in peace, but loose someone you love as brother without even have the chance to say good-bye it's something really painfull, and no matter how hard Arthur tries, it will be in his heart forever. Poor Arthur... But Lancelot will be there for him, in one way or another! And I'll do my best to help you stay sane!  
Here's a Tristan's piece for you, sweety! I'll be waiting for your words about it - I'm really unsure if I captured him properly, I spend so much time thinking about Lancelot that I never payed much attention to the other knights!_

**

* * *

**

_**Title:** _ Understanding  
_**Word Count:** _100  
**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
**_Author's Notes:_** English is not my native language, so feel free to point at any errors!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think!

_ka100 challenge #3:_  
"**Dreams in the mist"**

---

Tristan learned from Gareth everything about scout, but Gareth's hawk still refused him.

"_She'll come to you when you understand her, Tris"_

Now Gareth was gone, and Tristan decided was time to conquer that hawk's trust. He was looking for her in the forest, a dense mist covering his way.

Something caught his attention; a woman's shadow? Following her, he stopped when she grew wings and flew. Was that one of Arthur's angels?

Suddenly the mist was gone, and Tristan could see her. Powerful, elegant, free. Tristan finally understood her. He stretched his arm, and the hawk came to him.


	7. Unknown Future

_Another piece based on a new challenge for you, guys!  
I started to write this one with a knight in my head, but I decided don't write his name, and let you choose the knight by yourself; I wanna hear from you which knight was in your head when you read!_

_Calliannn: I'm really happy you liked the last one! Tristan is a completely mistery to me, and I wasn't sure if I wrote him well... But if you liked, then I know I did it right! Thank you, hun!_

_Cardeia: LadyHawke! I can't believe it! How could I NOT think about this movie before? It's one of my favourite movies, I even have it on DVD! I'm glad you liked the last one! I started thinking that it would be a dream, but then the magic came and sounded like a better idea! I'm really liking to write these pieces, they're already starting to choose their own ways in my mind! _

* * *

**_Title:_** Unknown Future  
_**Word Count:** _100  
**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
**_Author's Notes:_** English is not my native language, so feel free to point at any errors!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think! 

_ka100 challenge #4:_  
**" Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, **_  
_**Creeps in this petty pace from day to day, **_  
_**To the last syllable of recorded time..."**  
_- William Shakespeare – Macbeth -_

---

The way to Britain.  
A long travel, slowly heading to his destiny.  
He doesn't know what awaits for him. For fifteen years, he'll be away from home; away from everything he knows and loves. He knows that everything he'll learn will be related to a life of war and servitude, and how can something good born from such a fate? So he'll live day by day, creeping through life - creeping, because he'll be a slave, and walk is something reserved for free men - until his fifteen years are over. Until he has his fate back to his hands.


	8. First Sight Last Sight

Last challenge was quite hard for me to write, so I did just one piece. But this week I have already two in this post!  
Again, two pieces asking to be together! And again, my beloved Lancelot asking to be here!  
Hope you enjoy the read, 'cause I always enjoy myself while writing him!

_Calliann_: Yes, Dagonet! He was the one in my mind for the previous piece! Thank you for your kind words, I'm always happy when I read your reviews!

_Cardeia_: Thank you! I thought the previous quote very hard to do! I even had to ask my English teacher some help to understand it fully. I'm glad you liked!

**_

* * *

Titles:_** First Sight/ Last Sight  
**_Word Count:_** 100 each one  
**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
**_Author's Notes:_** English is not my native language, so feel free to point at any errors!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think! 

_ka100 challenge #5:_  
**Behind Walls of Stone **

---

**First Sight**

Lancelot was stuck with the view in front of him. A huge wall made of stones. Hadrian's Wall. The place where he would live for the next fifteen years. Lancelot wondered what life in Britain would be. Behind the wall, a whole new world, full of blood, waited for him. Fight for Rome was his destiny, but could he expect something more than survive? Lancelot blinked and waved the foolishness away. Just survive wouldn't be enough. He would be a knight, not a mere slave. He was Lancelot, son of Sarmatia. That was more than any Roman would ever be.

---

**Last Sight**

When the arrow reached his chest behind his armor, Lancelot knew he wouldn't survive. His job here was done. Falling to the ground, Lancelot stared at the wall in front of him. Hadrian's Wall. The place where he had became a man. Behind that wall, he had bedded his first woman, got drunk for the first time and had his first hangover. There, he found friends to call family, and a commander to call brother. There, he had lived fifteen years, as a slave, fighting for Rome. There, he was dying, but now as a free man, fighting for home.


	9. The Whore and The Knight

For this one, I tried to write a love story in 100 words, but I'm not sure if it worked...  
Again, you can choose the knight. But this time I didn't have one specifically in mind while writing, was more a situation - although now reading I could say that there's one Knight who fits better!

_Calliann:_ Thank you for the gold stars! I'm glad you liked! And again, thank you for your support!

_Cardeia:_ That was exactly what I was thinking, the beginning and the end of his adult life! The idea I had in mind while writing was show how much that Wall had changed Lancelot. I'm glad you liked the last ones!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Title:_** The Whore and The Knight  
_**Word Count:** _100  
**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
**_Author's Notes:_** English is not my native language, so feel free to point at any errors!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think!

_ka100 challenge #5:_  
**Behind Walls of Stone**

She was nothing but a British whore. He was nothing but a Sarmatian knight. In that Roman world, they were nothing but slaves. They had no rights, only the duty of satisfying the Romans. She, at their beds. He, killing their enemies. At Hadrian's Wall, their path crossed. They were fulfilling their duties; the knight had returned victorious from a battle against Rome's enemies, and the whore was there to gratify him. However, when their skins touched, they felt the fire. They were slaves in a Roman world, but behind the walls of that room, love had set them free.


	10. The Woman and The Man

OK, this time you'll read first the drabble, and then the responses to the reviews! (And I must warn you that I turned my _silly mode_ on today!)  
This is a companion piece to the last one, _The Whore and The Knight_, so you have another chance to think about who's the knight, before I tell you who was _my_ choice!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Title:_** The Woman and The Man  
_**Word Count:** _100  
**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants, I'm not forcing him to anything!  
**_Author's Notes:_** English is not my native language, so please, point at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think!  
This is a companion piece to _The Whore and The Knight_ – same story, told in a different way.  
Suggested by my dear Cardeia.

_ka100 challenge #5:_  
**Behind Walls of Stone**

They never noticed each other before that night. But when their skins touched, they couldn't ignore each other anymore. There, in the middle of the tavern, they locked their eyes and suddenly the world around them was gone. His warm and sweet smile made her heart stop. Her intense eyes would haunt him forever. In soft words, they talked all night. Taking her hands in his, they left the tavern. A knight leading a whore to his room. But behind the walls of that room, they were a woman and a man. More than that, they discovered they were one.

* * *

_Cardeia:_ Well, I accepted you suggestion, now I hope you enjoy! (grins)  
I guess you got the meaning of the last one! The idea was something like "unxpected love can happen in the most common situations".  
Bors and Vanora? Funny, not even for a second I thought about them! I don't know, I don't see Vanora as a whore, for me she's to much _mother_ to be with other than Bors... And I don't see Bors as a man who would fall in love at first sight...

_Calliann:_ Oh, more gold stars, YAY! Thank you!  
Yeah, Gawain would be a choice for the last one... but I certainly don't see Tristan in this one! (winks)  
And why not Lancelot, what's wrong with my Lance-boy? (raises an eyebrow and smirks like Lance)

I'm having fun with this "choose your knight" stuff! It's really interesting see how we have different images of each one of the knights!  
Nobody mentioned the knight of my choice... Poor Galahad! (hugs him)  
I thought about Galahad because of his youth. I think he is the one naive and pure enough to let love at first sight happen (or at first touch, what would be more the case). He is also the sweet and unexperient one who wouldn't fight against his feelings for a whore.


	11. Above Us Only Sky

Oh, new reviewers! I'm so glad you're liking my pieces! Many, many, many thanks for all of you who waste a little time reading this!  
And for this one, I have seven drabbles. Yes, seven! Someone is getting bold here, huh?

_Shevaun:_ Thank you! I'm glad you liked both of versions!

_Eshlyn Kar:_ Thanks, hun! I didn't have time to review your last two chapters, but I will!

_Calliann:_ Gold stars and cookies? You're spoiling me! Thanks once again, dear! And you should give Galahad a chance, he can be so sweet! He's the one who makes me company when my beloved Lancelot is flerting with Guinevere! (winks)

_Cardeia:_ I'm glad you liked! I see Galahad as the only one among the Knights who would still believe in something else than what he sees around him - he believes he can have his purity back - but i must agree with you: he's absolutely intense!  
Oh, and I forgot to mention this in my last review to your _Dust and Devils_: **DORY!** (winks)

_Wanderer of the Roads:_ Thanks, hun! I'm really glad you're enjoying my pieces! You know, at the beginning was a little hard to tell something in just 100 words, but now I'm so used that I'm actually having problems to write the longer chapters to my other story!  
And about practising with swords, well... I'm trying to write a battle scene for my other story, but my small vocabulary about fight is not helping... but as soon as a resolve this problem, I'll see what I can do in 100 words! (winks)

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Above Us Only Sky - set of 7 drabbles  
**Word Count:** 100 each one  
**Summary:** A sunset – and a drabble - for each one of the knights.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. My beloved Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants; I'm not forcing him to anything!  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language, so feel free to help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think!

_**And before you ask**: No, everything doesn't happen at the same time! It's a different sunset, in a different day, for each one of them! And they're not supposed to be related one to another; they're random moments in the life of each one of the knights._

**KA100 Challenge #6:** Picture prompt (a picture of a beautiful sunset)

--o--

**Galahad:**

The Sun was coming down, an orange ball of light starting to hide behind the hills of Britain. Galahad watched from his window the dark clouds that were starting to gather in the sky, the many shades of blue forming a beautiful scene in front of his eyes. He sighed as the memory started to come. He closed his eyes, letting the image took over his mind. Evergreen fields painted in gold by the sunlight. The last time he saw the sunset from home. No matter how hard Britain tried, this place would never be as beautiful as his Sarmatia.

--o--

**Gawain:**

The battle was ending when Gawain heard a scream. It was a Woad running straight to him, but when he turned around, the sun going down right behind the Woad blinded him. Unable to see the attack, Gawain closed his eyes waiting for a strike that never came. Gawain opened his eyes and saw the Woad dead, with an arrow in his back. Looking around, something bright caught his eyes. It was Galahad, armor shining at the sunlight, bow in hand, a wide grin in his face. Trust Galahad to be a knight in shining armor when Gawain needed most.

--o--

**Dagonet:**

It was almost nightfall, and the knights were camping. They had met a group of Woads in the previous day, and everybody was fine except for Bors, who had been hit by an arrow. Dagonet finished to clean his friend's wounds and sat beside him. Dagonet smiled. The always so loud knight was sleeping quietly. He couldn't deny the silence was welcome, but his smile formed more from relief. The sun was going down, another day was ending. Another day Dagonet and the knights had survived. And tomorrow he would awake having the loud laugh of his best friend back.

--o--

**Bors:**

They were away from the Wall for almost a month, and Bors was growing impatient to come back. Although he would never admit to anyone, he missed Vanora like hell. Sitting at the safe spot Tristan had found for the camp, Bors tried to relax. In the sky, he saw the sun coming down, its warm fire bringing Vanora back to his mind. Her red hair burning like fire. Her touch burning his skin like fire. Her passion burning his heart like fire. As long as he had her by his side, the sun would never come down for him.

--o--

**Tristan:**

Tristan was riding in another scout mission for Arthur, but he hadn't found any sign of Woads yet. It was almost dusk, and everything was calm, so calm that the other knights would have called this a boring mission. Not Tristan. He loved to ride in the golden light of the evening. Tristan was an untamed creature like his hawk, and his place was in the wild. When the Romans had taken him, they had beaten him up, tried to tame him, all in vain. Watching the sunset, Tristan smiled to himself. He knew Rome would never cage his soul.

--o--

**Lancelot:**

Sitting at the top of the Wall, Lancelot sighed. He didn't remember why they had argued this time, but he remembered he didn't leave anything intact in Arthur's room. He was becoming good at throwing things, and Arthur was becoming good at ducking right on time. A small smile formed in Lancelot's lips, growing wider when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He knew the other man would come. Arthur sat beside Lancelot, and they quietly watched the sunset. Lancelot knew the meaning of that comfortable silence. No matter what came between them, nothing would break their bond.

--o--

**Arthur:**

It rained for weeks, the gray weather matching Arthur's soul. Now it had stopped, and Arthur was in the cemetery, watching the sunset. Looking around, a spot drew his attention. A hole in the ground, almost an open grave. The place Arthur had burned his best friend. He closed his eyes, uselessly fighting back the tears. He would give anything to have Lancelot by his side, watching the sunset with him one last time. Feeling a strong east wind blowing his hair, Arthur opened a wooden box, casting the ashes in the air. Lancelot would finally find peace. And freedom.


	12. Prayer

_A new week, a new challenge, a new piece!_

_Calliann:_ I'm glad you liked the last one! I was a little unsure about post all of them together… If one of the knights sounded a little out of character, it would ruin everything... And Tristan in particular s someone I'm always afraid to write… I'm not sure if I understand him properly, he's such a mysterious man! But I bet that's why you love him, right? (winks)

_Cardeia:_ I accepted your challenge and I'm working on sunsets for the other characters as well! As soon as I have the whole set done, I'll post here! I'm glad you liked Arthur's… I don't know, I guess I'm quite fond to write him saying good-bye to Lancelot! I think it's a very strong theme, and is something I really identify myself with. And I couldn't resist putting my lovely Galahad as a brave knight in shining armor! (winks)

_**

* * *

Title:**_ Prayer  
_**Word Count:**_ 100  
**_Character:_** Arthur  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_**Author's Notes:**_ English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think! 

_KA100 Challenge #7:  
_"**I'll show you fear in a handful of dust"  
**_T.S. Eliot_

"Merciful God, give me wisdom to guide my men through the safest road, and the strength to protect their lives if we find battle in our way. Give me the knowledge to cure their wounds if they fall in battle, and the serenity to deal with their anger and their frustrations. I do not fear the path You chose for me, and I do not fear my death. I only fear for their safety. All I ask, my Dear Lord, is the chance to keep them safe so they can live to see freedom. I ask no more than that."


	13. Practice and Habit

Second update today! YAY! I love to feel myself productive!  
This one is for _Wanderer of the Roads_, who suggested me to write a drabble about one of the knights practicing with swords.  
Hope you like! All of you!

_**

* * *

Title:**_ Practice and Habit  
_**Word Count:**_ 100  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_**Author's Notes:**_ English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think! 

_KA100 Challenge #7:_  
**"I'll show you fear in a handful of dust"**  
T.S. Eliot

Arthur struck hard, almost hitting Lancelot's head. The dark knight swung around and blocked Excalibur with his left blade, attacking again with the right one. Arthur twisted his legs and, defending Lancelot's attack, took a step back. He raised his sword and attacked again. Lancelot blocked Excalibur in the middle of his crossed blades and their eyes locked. Lancelot's dark eyes were defiant, burning in fury and lust for victory. But there was something behind that fire only Arthur could see: fear. Fear of the humiliation of being defeated. Arthur lowered his sword, letting Lancelot win. As he always did.


	14. Above Us Only Sky II

_Calliann:_ YAY! Now I have Arthur too! If I write a really good Tristan piece, would you give me Galahad? (puppy eyes). When I have these three men with me, I'll consider myself a happy woman! And lets make a deal: update you _Priestess_ with lots of fluffs between Esmeralda and Lancelot, and I'll give you Tristan! (winks)  
Feel free to print any piece you want, hon! If they make you happy, then I'm happy too! I'm really glad you like my pieces, but you should be proud of your stories as well! You have a way to write many characters at the same time that I really envy! I'm stuck with my _Best of You_ because I don't know how to use more than three characters at the same time! I guess everyone has particular talents; I'm too objective and too concise to write long stories! Now you prefer to write things with more details, and you're really good at create complex and elaborated images!

_Wanderer of the Roads:_ I'm glad you liked the _sword drabble_! I was a little insecure about that one, first times always let me nervous… (winks)  
Yes, Excalibur is a heavy sword, but I guess it's just a matter of time to my Lance-boy learn how to beat Arthur!  
And I'm glad you liked the sunsets too! Here's another bunch of sunsets, hope you enjoy them as well!

_Cardeia:_ Every time someone suggests me a companion piece or a sequel for one of my drabbles, my fingers start to itch right away! I love this kind of "challenge", so here's another set of seven sunsets, specially for you!

**

* * *

Title:** Above us only sky II  
**KA100 Challenge:** Week Challenge #6 (picture prompt – a picture of a beautiful sunset)  
**Word Count:** 100 each one  
**Summary:** A sunset – and a drabble – for some of the other characters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants; I'm not forcing him to anything! - And now Arthur is following me too because Calliann gave him to me, but I can assure you he's enjoying my company!  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think! 

This is a companion piece to my _Above us only sky_, suggested by my dear Cardeia. This time, instead of the knights, I took some of the other support characters.

**And before you ask:** No, everything doesn't happen at the same time! And they're not supposed to be directly related one to another.

--o--

**Jols:**

At the top of the Wall, Jols was relaxed watching the sunset when he saw a group of riders approaching. He sighed; Arthur and the knights were back. Now he would have to clean Lancelot's armor until it was shining bright; brush Arthur's mare hundred times; fix Bors and Dagonet's armors, those two always ruined their armors. He'd have to find Galahad a new saddle, the knight had complained about the old one. He'd have to sharpen Gawain's axe and Tristan's daggers; and feed that damn bird.

Sometimes, he wondered if Vanora had this much trouble with all her children.

--o--

**Gilly:**

He watched Bors and Dagonet fighting at the practicing field, amused with their skills. His small eyes shined every time a sword was raised and came down again to meet the other sword, both blades shining in the sunset light. One day, Gilly would be in that practicing field, training with his father. His father would teach him how to fight with those wrist blades, and Dagonet would teach him how to use an axe. Yes, the little boy one day would be a knight just like his father. And his father would be very proud of his little bastard.

--o--

**Bishop Germanius:**

Looking outside the window of his carriage, Bishop Germanius saw a beautiful sunset, the sun going down behind green hills. Maybe Britain wasn't a bad place after all. But Rome didn't have interest in this island anymore. With the Saxons invading from north, it would be useless try to defend this outpost. Looking at the box beside him, he thought about Arthur Castus and his Sarmatian Knights. They were famous for their skills in battle. Arthur would be of great use for Rome, an experienced general to defend the Empire. If he had the _right_ path to God: Bishop Germanius.

--o--

**Lucan:**

He wasn't sure about how long he'd been in that small cage. Everything was dark around him, and Lucan was afraid, he always feared the dark. Crossing his arms in front of him, he remembered that Merlin had taught him once how to face his fear, and decided to try. Closing his eyes, he imagined a sunset. A beautiful, warm and golden sunset. Lucan relaxed a little. Suddenly, he felt a strong pair of arms grabbing his body. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of eyes warmer than the sunset staring at him.

"You must not fear me."

--o--

**Alecto:**

Alecto looked around his empty room. Almost everything he had was already packed and placed in the carriages. Arthur Castus and his knights had arrived that morning, and told his father the Saxons were invading from north, their army would arrive anytime soon. They were leaving. Leaving his home. The place where he was born and raised. With a sad heart, he sat by the window, remembering the countless sunrises and sunsets he had watched from there. Outside, the sky was covered with dark clouds. He wouldn't had the chance to see the sunset from his home one last time.

--o--

**Ganis:**

Ganis couldn't stop to think about those he was leaving behind. Seven knights and a wounded Woad against an entire army of Saxons, fighting over a frozen lake? That was madness! He wanted to be there, he wanted to fight, but Arthur stopped him. Commander Arthur Castus had trusted him to lead the caravan back to Hadrian's Wall. Ganis couldn't deny he was flattered with the trust Arthur had placed on him. He thought of Arthur and the knights' situation again, and shuddered. Looking at the sky, he could only see dark clouds. There wouldn't be a sunset that evening.

--o--

**Fuliciana:**

It was almost nightfall when the caravan reached Hadrian's Wall, the sun starting to hide right behind the huge wall of stones in front of them. Fuliciana ran a hand through Alecto's hair; the boy was sleeping peacefully. Her son deserved a rest, after everything that had happened since those knights appeared in their lives. Turning her eyes to the knights, she sighed. Alecto had lost his home and his father. Her mind turned to her husband. He couldn't hurt anyone anymore. He couldn't hurt her anymore. Feeling the dimming sun in her soft skin, she smiled. She was free.


	15. Looking After You

_The week is almost over – tomorrow we'll have a new challenge already – but just now I managed to write something for this week challenge! I must confess: I finally put my hands on the Hornblower series, and now Mr. Hornblower refuses to leave my head! Every time I tried to write King Arthur drabbles, somehow the knights ended in the water, fighting a French or a Spanish ship… Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, not at all! I'm just warning you in case Lancelot sounds too serious or too correct today! And be aware: if Mr. Hornblower decide to keep my company, maybe I'll be forced to write crossovers for the next challenge! (winks)_

_Calliann:_ Oh, Gods, now I'm a happy woman! Lancelot, Arthur and Galahad following me around! What else can a woman desire in life? (winks)  
I'm glad you liked all the pieces from my last update! I spent a good time writing them, trying to find something particular for each one… I'm glad it worked for you! And yes, King Arthur is a very unfair movie if you think about, isn't it? They gave poor Lucan a father just to have him killed right after! Not to mention that they killed Tristan just to make a poetic death scene with his hawk flying over him… And my Lance-boy? Urgh… I can't watch the end of the movie, I refuse to see him dying again! Just once was enough! (winks)

_Wanderer of the Roads:_ Oh, dear! I'm glad you liked my set of pieces! Yes, Fuliciana had a really bad luck with her husband, didn't she? I'm glad you liked her piece! And horses… I don't understand nothing about it, I never rode a horse in my life! But let's just see what I can do about it!

_Cardeia:_ I'm glad you liked them! I guess I should thank you for the suggestion! Write those pieces gave me a lot to think concerning all these characters that I never touched before! And I'm glad you liked the one with Arthur and Lancelot sparring as well! The more I write this pair, more I believe that there are so many sides of their friendship that I'll never be able to write everything I see on them – so I'll have to keep writing them forever! (winks)

_Alexis in Wonderland:_ Hey, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my pieces! I hope you like this one as well! And don't worry, I have no intention to stop to write them anytime soon!

**

* * *

Title:** Looking After You  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything! And now Arthur and Galahad are following me too because Calliann gave them to me, but I can assure you they're enjoying my company!  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think! 

_KA100 Challenge #8:_  
**Light Within**

--o--

Gawain was always the one looking after Galahad, but now was Galahad's turn to look after Gawain, while the blonde knight fought against a strong fever. Look was the only thing Galahad could do, and that was breaking the young boy's heart.

"Please, Gawain! You can't leave me alone!"

"Gawain is strong! He's not leaving anyone!"

Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, Galahad turned to Lancelot. Comforted by the light in the dark knight's smile, Galahad nodded. Lancelot stared Galahad straight in the eyes, and nodded back.

"You know, Gawain is not the only one looking after you, boy."


	16. Dark and Light

_Calliann:_ Oh, I'm taking a good care of these three knights here with me! I'm glad you liked the last piece! Galahad here was already starting to influence me last week, as well as Arthur, for this chapter! And as you can see in this chapter, this week has a sad theme, so I'll wait a little to write your Tristan piece – but don't worry, I WILL write it! Till then, enjoy a bit of Arthur!

_Alexis in Wonderland:_ I'm glad you liked! Even those tough knights can be sweet sometimes!

_Cardeia:_ You know, since I read the date between Galahad and Chellie in your Dust and Devils, I can't take Galahad out of my mind! Now I'm thinking about write a longer version of the last piece, just to spend more time with him! And yes, when I wrote the last one, I was thinking of the beginning of their fifteen years. Now tell me, are you reading my mind? Because I was writing this piece when I received your last review, and the only thing I had to do to fit with the idea you gave me was change from warm/cold to dark/light! I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Title:** Dark and Light  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything! And Arthur and Galahad are still enjoying my company! (winks)  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think! 

_KA100 Challenge #9:  
_**Requiem**

---

Sitting near the fire, Arthur watched the camp. The knights were sleeping and he glanced at them, resting his eyes at the sleeping form beside him. Lancelot. Staring at the knight's closed eyes, Arthur tried to imagine what would be if they never opened again, and shuddered. The dark knight was Arthur's light. Without the fire of Lancelot's eyes, Arthur would be lost in shadows and doubts. Arthur glanced at all his knights again. They deserved a rest, and he was glad to know all of them would wake to see the next morning.

_"In pace simul requiescam et dormiam."_

_("May they rest in peace and at the same time sleep."_ - At its origin, in the Bible, this sentence doesn't have a death context.)


	17. Guardian Angel

_Calliann:_ I'm glad you liked the last one! And I see Galahad is starting to grow on you as well, now that you're looking for a girl to him! (winks)  
Here's your Tristan piece! I tried to make it the most sweet I could, and I hope you enjoy! (cross fingers)

_Wanderer of the Roads:_ Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying my pieces! And I still have your suggestion on mind, but I didn't have any good idea with horses so far…

_Cardeia_: One of my bests? Thank you! (blushes)  
I'm glad you think I can write Arthur well! I never really thought too much about him… Not only because I'm always thinking about my Lance, but also because I believed he's not a very deep character… In the movie, and even in the books (especially in the Bernard Cornwell's version), Arthur is quite simple: a good guy who wants to do the right thing, and makes the necessary sacrifices without loose his honor. But now that I'm writing him, I'm having the chance to give him the depth I want! I guess that's why I focus so much on his relation with Lance, it's through their relation that I build my Arthur! And I'm happy it's working for you!

* * *

**Title:** Guardian Angel  
**Challenge:** Week Challenge #10  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything! Arthur is having a good time in my room, and Galahad found himself quite attached to me, so all of my knights are really happy here in my world!  
**Author's Notes:** I tried to make a sweet Tristan piece to my dear Calliann; I hope it works!**  
**English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think! 

KA100 Challenge #10:  
**Whispers of Angels  
**  
--o--

Vanora's boys were running around, when suddenly Three stopped and turned to Four:

"Are you hearing?"

Four listened and nodded.

"There's someone whispering!"

"Yeah, but did you notice? The sound came from the sky!"

Three looked at the sky and pointed.

"There! Can you see?"

"It's an angel!"

The children left excited.

"Mum! Mum! We saw an angel!"

Tristan watched the scene amused. It was just his hawk, after all. Noticing how she flew, never letting him out of her sight, Tristan thought again. Maybe the children were right. She was more than his hawk; she was his guardian angel.


	18. Without Prayer

_Calliann:_ I still can't believe that no one wanted Galahad… But you've made a good choice, trust me! (_winks_)  
I love children, and Bors' ones are so fun to write! I agree with you, I guess Tristan would be good with them, in his own way!  
I'm glad you liked your Tristan piece, dear! And you can wait for more, now that I really have Galahad to inspire me!

_Wanderer of the Roads:_ Thanks for reviewing! Tristan and his hawk are OTP! (_one true pair_) I'm glad you liked!

_Cardeia:_ Thanks, dear! (_blushes_) I'm glad you liked! You described exactly how I see Tristan's relation with his hawk! And I'm happy you said I'm getting better with my English! I've studied a lot lately! And the stories I'm reading here, including yours, always help me to improve my vocabulary!

* * *

**Title:** Without Prayer  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything! Arthur is having a good time in my room, and Galahad found himself quite attached to me, so all of my knights are really happy here in my world!  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think! 

KA100 Challenge #10:  
**Whispers of Angels**

Inside that dungeon, Guinevere couldn't tell if it was night or day. It was always dark, and her time was filled with nothing but pain and suffering. The only sounds she could hear were the prayers in Latin and the painful screams in her own tongue. But every time the prayers ceased, she knew she would have moments of peace. Like now.

A gentle hand touched her wounded skin, and Guinevere sensed the smell of food. Lifting her head, Guinevere met Fuliciana's eyes, watered as always. And as always, the Roman's voice was no more than a whisper.

"_I'm sorry…"_


	19. Sleeping Monsters

Oh, Gods! I'm sorry for the delay in updating, guys!  
I know I didn't review the last updates of many of you, but I had problems with my computer… First, a lightning storm messed up my Internet connection, and then a spyware messed up my whole computer… I took more than a week to get my computer working fine again, so I missed the 11th challenge at ka100. This piece is a response for the 12th challenge, but I'll try to write something for the challenge I missed as well!  
Also, I must say that this piece is not exactly the way I wanted, but it was the best I could do in hundred words!

**Calliann:** It's weird, but you make me happy every time you say I made you cry! I hope you enjoy this piece! Your Tristan seems to be avoiding me; I'm trying to write a piece with him, but is not working… Anyways, I can't wait to meet Shireen! (winks)

**Pippa:** Hi, dear! Thanks for reading my drabbles, I'm glad you're enjoying them! _Guardian Angel_ is one of the sweetest pieces I wrote, and people here at seem to like it too! I hope you like this one as well!

**Cardeia:** Thanks, dear! I'm flattered with your review! I agree with you, there are many things in the movie that they could have explored better… I think that's the reason why I'm writing this fan fictions! _King Arthur_ is a movie full of good ideas, but not all of them are well worked - and I feel impelled to work on them myself!

**

* * *

Title:** Sleeping Monsters  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot insists in having me in his arms because he wants; I'm not forcing him to anything!  
Arthur is playing with my dog, and Galahad is playing videogame; as you can see, they are staying here by they own will!  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think! 

_KA100 Challenge #12:_  
**Sleep**

**---**

Lancelot could feel the fury taking over his body, like monsters growing inside of him. Thieves always woke up his anger. His dark eyes even darker; his hands shaking from desiring to hit someone. The boy in front of him was terrified. A boy. He couldn't kill a boy with his bare hands, could he? Actually, he could; but he knew he shouldn't. Not for stealing some coins. Lancelot released the boy, trying to hold his monsters.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Soon, his rage was gone. But Lancelot knew his monsters were light sleepers.


	20. A Path to Follow

Hey, guys!  
Real life is taken most part of my time, but I finally managed to sit and write something! And this is my 20th piece, a total of 35 drabbles!  
I hope you're still enjoying! I just wanna thanks all of you that keep reading my little pieces! Even if you don't review, I'm happy just to know that there's someone reading!

_Calliann:_ Gods, I laughed so much when I read your review! Thanks for stealing their clothes! Don't worry about return them, my knights look so much better now! (winks)  
You made such a theory about my last drabble! You found a good reason for Lancelot's hate towards thieves. I must confess I started having Lancelot about to fight a young Roman soldier, but to explain that I would have to use more than hundred words. So I changed to a thief, a self explanatory word! But your explanation is much better than mine, so let's pretend I was thinking the same!

_Wanderer of the Roads_: I'm glad you liked the last one, I hope you enjoy this one as well!

_Cardeia_: Why Lancelot? To be honest, I don't know! No otherknight occurred me while I was writing. Now that you mentioned, I would se Galahad on it as well, maybe Gawain. I guess I chose Lancelot because of his passion. Galahad is passionate as well, but unlike Lancelot, he doesn't seem to be aware of it. Now Gawain, I see him as the big brother, so I believe it would be necessary a bit more than a simple thief to wake his monsters.

_Daydream1:_ Thank you, dear! I'm glad you're enjoying my pieces! The knights are quite busy keeping me entertained, but if they find a spare time, I'll remember of you! (winks)

* * *

**Title:** A Path to Follow  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. My beloved Lancelot insists in having me in his arms because he wants; I'm not forcing him to anything!  
Arthur and Galahad are resting from the late night we had yesterday; as you can see, they are staying here by they own will!  
Now, if they're still naked, this is Calliann's fault!  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, review and let me know what you think! 

_KA100 Challenge #13:_  
**Crossroads**

--o--

When Arthur reached the top of the Wall, he was startled. Outside, there was an entire army of Saxons making camp. Arthur faced his remaining knights. Bors, Tristan, Galahad, Gawain, Lancelot. Their decision was clear in their eyes. He turned to the people standing behind the Wall. Some British, some Romans, just like him. His people. Facing his knights again, Arthur felt his heart bleeding, willing to follow them. But his conscience was telling him that all the paths he trailed were crossing in front of him, turning into a single road.

"Knights, my journey with you must end here."


	21. Parallel Roads

_Calliann:_ You know you can count on a friend when she is ready to take the blame for you, especially when we're talking about naked knights! lol!  
Now please, don't apologize for the lack of update! Take the time you need to write; I'm sure your chapter will be worth of all the waiting!  
I'm glad you liked the last piece! It's a very sad moment of the movie, and I always wondered what had crossed Arthur's mind in that moment.  
And today I finally have another Tristan piece for you! YAY! It's sad, but I hope you will enjoy!

_Wanderer of the Roads:_ Thank you! It's a heartbreaking scene in the movie, isn't it? And followed by a powerful moment, when Lancelot begs to Arthur… I'm flattered you think I wrote it well!

**

* * *

Title:** Parallel Roads  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Tristan / Arthur / Lancelot  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one Lancelot insists in having me in his arms because he wants; I'm not forcing him to anything!  
Arthur and Galahad are resting from the great weekend we had; as you can see, they chose remain in my company as free men!  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think!  
This is kind of weird… Maybe hundred words were not enough for the image I had in mind. 

_KA100 Challenge #13:  
_**Crossroads**

--o--

Between Lancelot and Tristan, Arthur walked sorrowfully through a quiet path.

Stopping at a crossroad, Arthur looked uneasy to his knights. The right road leaded back to Badon Hill; the left one Arthur didn't know.

Lancelot pointed to the roads.

"You go through the right path. We're taking the left one."

Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Trust your scout one last time. We'll meet again, at the end of these roads."

The two men walked away side by side, and Arthur closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was alone at the cemetery.

"Till we meet again, my friends."


	22. Cold Bath

_Calliann:_ Ok, no more tears for you! This one won't make you cry, but hopefully you'll enjoy as well!  
But I'm glad I'm able to make you cry when this is my intention! And thanks for helping me keep my knights "refreshed" is this hot weather!

_MedievalWarriorPrincess:_ Thank you for your review, dear! It means a lot to me know that you're enjoying my pieces! And don't worry, I have no intention to stop write this pieces anytime soon!

_Wanderer of the Roads:_ Last one was my best piece? Wow, I'm blushing here! Thank you, sweetie!

* * *

**Title:** Cold Bath  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot insists in having me in his arms because he wants; I'm not forcing him to anything!  
Arthur and Galahad are resting from the great night we had; as you can see, they chose remain in my company as free men!  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think! 

_KA100 Challenge #14:  
_**Write a drabble based on the scene of the night in the woods before the battle on the icy lake.**

--o--

Guinevere was feeling warm, but that had nothing to do with the bath Fuliciana was giving her. Those brown eyes watching her had lighted a fire inside of her. And she felt colder when Lancelot turned away. He was brave, handsome, passionate, intense. Everything she always wanted and more. But he wasn't perfect. Lancelot had a single flaw. He wasn't the commander. He couldn't lead her people in battle. Letting the water wash away her desire, she sighed. For her people, she should forget about her own needs. For her people, she should extinguish that fire in the cold water.


	23. That's because he's mine

No more answers to your reviews here, but I'll respond directly to you if you want!  
I wanna thank you for keep reading and reviewing my Pieces! It means a lot to me just to know that there's someone outside enjoying my writing!  
And just to let you know, this week challenge was suggested by me!  
Millions of thanks to my lovely Calliann for beta-ed this one for me! I've just let Dagonet at the airport, you'll receive him soon, dear! Thank you!

**Title:** "That's because he's mine."  
**Challenge:** Week Challenge #15  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
And also it's not my fault that Galahad only has eyes for me!  
**A/N:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think!

_KA100 Challenge #15:  
_**"All a man can betray is his conscience."**  
- Joseph Conrad

* * *

"_I like the little bastards. They mean something to me. Especially Number Three! He's a good fighter!"_

_"That's because he's mine."_

Bors turned his eyes form Lancelot's burning body to his bastards, stopping them at Three. Lancelot was the most loyal man Bors had ever met; he knew Lancelot had never betrayed a brother. But, in that moment, Bors wished that Lancelot wasn't so loyal, thus his words could be true. He wished Lancelot had bedded his woman and fathered one of his bastards. In that moment, Bors wished that there remained something more from his brother than just ashes.


	24. Enjoy the Silence

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates…  
My bunnies decided to take some vacations, and I had to follow them to the beach...  
But now we're back tanned, relaxed and inspired!  
Thank you for your support, and I hope you keep enjoying my pieces!

* * *

**Title:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot insists in having me in his arms because he wants. And if Galahad decided to stalk me, what can I do? I'm not forcing them to anything!  
**Date:** Feb.04.2006  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think! 

_KA100 Challenge #21:  
_**The Sound of the Silence**

--o--

Arthur had always enjoyed the silence he shared with Lancelot. Between them, the meanings were hidden in small signals. A look exchanged, a small touch, a half smile. Every action was worthier than any word. It was a comfortable and welcomed silence, full of trust and confidence.

Through his window, Arthur surveyed Badon Hill, the place where his best friend had fallen years ago. Now, the silence was different, empty and lonely. When a fresh breeze touched his face, something changed in the air. Suddenly, everything was warm, peaceful. The silence was comfortable again, and Arthur knew he wasn't alone.


	25. No Answer

Here's another piece for you, guys!  
I have another one ready, but I don't want to make two updates in one day, so the next story will be up by the weekend!  
Thank you for waste your time reading my pieces, this means a lot to me!

* * *

**Title:** No Answer  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Arthur  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot insists in having me in his arms because he wants. And if Galahad decided to stalk me, what can I do? I'm not forcing them to anything!  
**Date:** Feb.10.2006  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think!

**KA100 Challenge #21:**  
_Sound of the Silence_

--o--

The cries of rage were fading around him, and Arthur knew the battle was over. He looked around and saw Guinevere kneeling beside someone. Getting close, he saw his knight in the ground. His second in command. His first knight. His best friend. His brother. Lancelot. Dead. The world spun around Arthur, inside of him there was just pain. Why? Why had God refused his offer? How could his merciful God punish him so unmercifully?

_"It was my life to be taken! Not this! Never this!"_

The only answer Arthur had from his God was a long and painful silence.


	26. Awkward Silence

And here is the other drabble, as I promised!  
Thank you for keep reading my Pieces! I know I've lost some readers during my too-long-vacation, but now I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere!  
This one goes to _Calliann_ - don't let other's people prejudices stop you from trying, dear!

* * *

_Title:_ Awkward Silence  
_Word Count:_ 100  
_Characters:_ Galahad  
_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. And if Galahad decided to stalk me too, what can I do? I'm not forcing them to anything!  
_Date:_ Feb.10.2006  
_Author's Notes:_ English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think! 

_KA100 Challenge #21:  
_Sound of the Silence

--o--

Lying in his bed, Galahad stared at the ceiling. It was almost dawn, but he couldn't sleep. That silence didn't sound natural. He tried to hear anything, but there was no sound. Nothing. Just the silence of the night. There was something wrong, something missing. Getting up, he looked at the two empty beds and left the room. Reaching the healer house, Galahad took a seat beside the bed where a wounded Gawain was sleeping deeply. With his eyes closed, a small smile formed in Galahad's face when Gawain snored loudly. That awkward silence was gone. Now he could sleep.


	27. Love Is The Most Awkward Thing

**Title:** Love is the most Awkward Thing  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
**Date:** Feb.16.2006  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find! (And thank you my dear **Calliann** for beta-ed this one for me!)  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think!

_KA100 Challenge #22:  
_Awkward Love

--o--

Love is the most awkward thing. And it grows in the most unexpected places, like between a Sarmatian Knight and a Roman Commander. They were supposed to hate each other. Not that Lancelot hadn't tried to hate Arthur, but he failed miserably. Love made them call each other brother. Lancelot was ready to give his life to save Arthur's, and Arthur would do anything to see Lancelot free again. When Lancelot begged for Arthur to leave with him, Arthur refused. So Lancelot stayed. They fought together. Lancelot died. Arthur cried. All because of Love. Love is the most awkward thing.


	28. Wild Pig

_Hey, guys!  
I guess you all noticed that these _Pieces_ are not weekly updated anymore. I'm really sorry for it, but lately I've been working on longer fics... These drabbles will always be my little babies, 'cause this is where I started to write, so don't worry: I may not write for every week challenge anymore, but I'll still write a piece once in a while! I have more three drabbles I'm finishing right now, soon they'll be up for you!_

_And I want to thank you all who keep reading and reviewing my Pieces! I really appreciate that. Knowing that there are some people enjoying my writing out there is the best motivation I can have - that and the "glory" of my knight, right, Calliann? (winks)_

* * *

_Title:_ Wild Pig  
_Challenge:_ Week Challenge #11  
_Word Count:_ 100  
_Characters:_ Bors  
_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_Date:_ Apr.14.2006  
_Author's Notes:_ English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think!

_KA100 Challenge #11:  
__**Hunting**_

--o--

Bors knew that hunting wasn't what he did best, but, if it was necessary, he could get the job done. He walked firmly. His breath was heavy, but he tried to be as silent as possible. He didn't carry any weapons. He wouldn't need. This wild pig he wanted to finish with his bare hands. Spotting the animal, he smirked. He would teach that stupid pig a lesson. He jumped over the beast, and they rolled in the ground. Bors ended on top of Lancelot.

"Now I'll teach you to keep your hands out of my Vanora, your damn pig!"


	29. Contemplating God

Hey, guys!

I'd like to thank you for all the reviews I received! I'm sorry for not answering them, but I'm having problems with my navigator, and I still need to find out what is the configuration problem that is not allowing the reply message page to load. That's also the reason why I'm not reviewing the stories I'm following… I'm really sorry, but I promise as soon I resolve this problem, I'll be answering your reviews and reviewing the stories as well!

Again, thank you for wasting a little of your time with my _Pieces_! Just knowing that there's someone reading my work out there means a lot to me!

_

* * *

_

_Title:_ Contemplating God  
_Challenge:_ Week Challenge #17  
_Word Count:_ 200 (This time is a double drabble!)  
_Characters:_ Arthur  
_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_Date:_ Apr.16.2006  
_Author's Notes:_ English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think!

_KA100 Challenge #17:  
_**_As kingfishers catch fire, dragonflies draw flame_**  
_- Gerard Manley Hopkins_

--o--

Arthur watched with a deep pain in his heart as Galahad and Gawain prepared Lancelot's body for the funeral. They worked sorrowfully in the silent room, and the Roman could see how hard the younger knight was fighting back the tears. Arthur closed his eyes, the image of Lancelot was very clear in his mind, in every single detail. All the grace and strength of his movements, the power and passion of his presence, the fierce spirit of his eyes.

Arthur recalled the first time he saw Lancelot. In that moment, he knew God existed. That was the only explanation he could find for the existence of such a powerful and fascinating creature. The dark knight was so perfect that he must have been created by God Himself. Though Lancelot always believed he was his own God, when Arthur looked into the knight's eyes, he saw something else. He saw the power of God burning in Lancelot's fire. During all their years together, Arthur had secretly contemplated God through Lancelot's spirit. And now that the spirit had extinguished, Arthur was burning the body. Something inside him had broken, and Arthur knew he would never contemplate God again. Not without Lancelot.


	30. Born to be Wild

Here's another piece for you, guys!  
I'd like to thanks all of you that keep reading my pieces, and also give my welcome to the new readers - I hope you guys remain with me for a very long time!

I have another drabble writen, but I don't like to post two in a roll, so I'll try to remember and update again during the weekend. After that, I honestly don't know when I'll update again, but if any of you have any suggestion about theme or anything you'd like to see in my Pieces, just drop acomment and I'll try to fit it in the challenges (and yes, **Wanderer of the Roads**, I'm _still trying_ to write a piece with horses, as you had suggested so long ago! I bet you didn't even remember you asked, huh? lol!)

* * *

_Title:_ Born To Be Wild  
_Word Count:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_Date:_ Apr.14.2006  
_Author's Notes:_ English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think!

_KA100 Challenge #23  
__**Non Ducor Duco** – I am not commanded, I command_

--o--

Arthur watched as Lancelot and Tristan spared in the practicing field. Tristan had cornered Lancelot, but Lancelot managed to escape from Tristan's trap and quickly attacked, bringing the scout to his knees. Arthur smiled. Lancelot was always like that. No matter what came to his way, nothing could tame the dark knight. He would always be what he was, who he was. He would make his own destiny. No God was strong enough to tell him what to do. Lancelot was stronger than anything. He was guided by his passion. It was neither free will nor predestination. It was passion.


	31. Haunting Words

And here's another _Piece_ for you, guys! Hope you enjoy it as well!  
Thank you for all your support and reviews!

* * *

**Title:** Haunting Words  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Date:** Apr.14.2006  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing or no one. Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
**Author's Notes:** English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think!

_KA100 Challenge #24  
__**Remember**_

--o--

"_Burn me. Burn me and cast my ashes to a strong east wind."_

Lying in his bed, Arthur stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, but what were keeping him awake were not the worries about their last mission. Lancelot's words had struck hard in his heart, so hard that he didn't know how to answer at the time. And still didn't know now. He wasn't expecting such request, but then, when did he know what exactly expect from Lancelot? The knight had a tempestuous nature, and who could forecast or tame a storm? Arthur wouldn't even dare to try.


	32. Never Forgotten

I can't believe I'm finally making an update after such a long time!  
A drabble and a half this time - I guess I'm out of practice!

* * *

_Title:_ Never Forgotten  
_Challenge:_ Week Challenge #30a  
_Word Count:_ 150  
_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot still follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_Date:_ May.08.2007  
_Author's Notes:_ English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please, let me know what you think!

KA100 Challenge #30a  
_Anything featuring Dagonet_

--o--

He couldn't stand the painful screams coming from the bedroom anymore. He needed to get out; he needed to get some air. Stepping outside the small house, he started walking through the fort. The snow falling made him remember of the day his life changed. When he was a small boy, everything around him was just darkness. But, one snowy day, strong arms showed up out of nowhere and pulled him out of the shadows. Closing his eyes, he silently sent a prayer to his rescuer, thanking him for the chance of having a life and promising he wouldn't be forgotten. When he got back to his house, everything was quiet. Gently, he entered his room to find his wife in bed, holding their first born in her arms. She smiled at him.

"Lucan, say hi to your son!"

He kneeled beside her and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Hello, Dagonet!"


End file.
